McSwarek
by vampirelove41
Summary: What if Andy and Sam were married before she became a cop? What if she wasn't the rookie that arrested Sam? This is my little world on McSwarek. There is Rape and romance and drama in this story just so you know before you read this.
1. Chapter 1

What if Andy and Sam were married before she became a cop? What if she wasn't the rookie that arrested Sam? This is my little world on McSwarek.

"Ugh you don't know what you're doing I'm on the job" Sam was trying to convince the rookie and how did he know it was a rookie because he could smell the new and that fact that his wife had pictures of him and all of the other rookies that were friends at home but that beside the point.

"Yea yea that what they all say" Dov was soo happy that he got the guy and this was his first day and he felt invincible.

Little did he know his invincible day was going to come crashing down on him.

While Dov was taking Sam back to the car Oliver stop Dov to see what he got and took one look at the guy and started laughing.

"Oh Esptein good job, good job" Oliver was laughing his ass off when he got up today he didn't thing he was going to see him best friend but hey shit happens I guess.

When Dov put Sam in the back of the car Oliver got in and looked in the mirror and chuckled again but started the car and went back to the station.

On the way back Dov was having a party in his mind thinking that he did a good job catching two guys on his first day.

They pulled up to sally port and walked into booking when Oliver announced "Hey McNally look at what we found" Oliver silently laughing on the inside.

When Andy woke up today she didn't expect to see her husband walking into booking on her first day as a rookie. "Well sir I don't know what you want me to say you got me more scum to book oh joy" Andy wanted to laugh soo hard but she knew that Sam was still on the job so she had to keep up the charade.

"Hey lady I'm not scum" Sam said looking his wife in the eyes. It's been 8 month since he has lasted seen her or so she thought sometimes Sam would go home to where he and Andy lived when she was sleeping and sometimes watch her in her sleep. Mind you he would never tell a living soul this.

He knew it was creep and dangerous but sometimes he needed to see his wife when he had a bad day and she was the only thing that could calm him and get him thought this last UC.

Dov was confused and he was looking between the three people in this room but he brushed it off as nothing and they booked Sam and took him to an interview room.

Oliver knew the protocol when it can to UC's that were arrested so he hiding Sam and left.

Sam was sitting in the room thinking about what to do next when there was a knock at the door and Oliver walked in and said "Hey brother I got a surprise for you hold on one second"

A second later Andy walked in and looked at Sam and ran to him and hugged him like he was going to vanish into thin air.

"Oh god Baby I missed you sooooooo much" Andy cried.

It broke Sam heart see Andy cry like this and he knew that she was trying to hold it together but it's tough, he's been gone and she's all by herself. Even though she has all of his friends it still tough.

"I know baby I know shhhh"

All Andy could do was cry.

"Shhhh baby please…please shhhh don't cry you know I hate it when you cry" Sam was trying to calm her down but he knew there was only one thing that can calm her so he pulled away from her.

Took her face between his hands and kissed her with all he had. I pushed her back against the nearest wall and kissed her with all the fucking passion that I had in me to show her how much I liked the present. She tasted better than he remembered smelt the same from the last time he kissed her and that should have been damn near impossible. Her lips were so soft and warm that I just had to kiss her harder, she kissed me back with just as much fervor as she fisted the hair behind my head and pulled my lips harder to hers. I gently bit her full bottom lip and sucked it into my mouth, causing Andy to moan against me. She pressed her body impossibly closer to mine and I felt every curve and line of her beautiful body. The heat radiating off of her was mind numbing as I pressed my hips into hers and slowly began to move against her, earning another pants-tightening moan.

She sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, which caused me to let out a moan of my own. As I did, she slid her tongue in into my mouth and they danced together and fought for dominance. I gently forced my tongue into her mouth, grabbed her tongue and sucked on it, making her let out a deep and breathy moan that made me forget my fucking name. She lifted her left leg and wrapped it around my waist. I grabbed her thigh and slid my left hand up to the hem of her uniform shirt as my right hand forcefully grabbed her ass and pressed her harder into my denim-covered and impossibly hard cock. Her head fell back and hit the wall, exposing that beautiful neck of hers. I leaned down and sucked on the newly exposed skin, licking and sucking from the hollow of her neck to behind her left ear, leaving open-mouthed kisses and little bites along the same path.

She pulled up the hem of my shirt and ran her hot little hands over the muscles of my back and shoulders and we both shuddered and let out a deep sigh as her skin touched mine. I pressed my hips even harder into hers as I forcibly grabbed hers with both hands and lifted her up so that she was completely straddling me. She dug her nails into my shoulders and slowly slid them down my back as she sucked my tongue in and out of her mouth, causing me to moan even louder. I wrapped the end of her ponytail around my fist and pulled her mouth closer to mine as I ran my hand up her body and cradled one of her breast. I began moving my hips back and forth as Andy panted and moaned louder. Andy grabbed two fistfuls of my hair and pulled my neck closer to hers as she slowly began to suck on my neck, causing me to shiver and grab hold of the wall behind her.

"Umm as much as I would love to watch I really don't and Sammy brother it time for you to leave" Oliver was in the room and he was watch the couple reunite but he knew that Sam had to leave before he got caught.

Both Andy and Sam stopped kissing and looked at each other and signed. They knew that he had to leave it doesn't mean that they had to like it. They both separated and fixed they clothes.

Sam looked at Oliver and said "I hope your looking out for my girl here brother" and looked at Oliver with a warning stare.

Oliver put his hands up "Of course brother would want our McNally here to get hurt now would we"

Andy laughed they were talking about her like she wasn't in the room. But at the same time she under stood that Sam trusted his friends to keep an eye out for her.

"I love you come home save to me please" Sam looked in to Andy watery eyes and said "I love you too and I will"

"Now let go brother" Oliver put the cuffs back on and started to open the back and they were walking to the back door when someone shouted "SAMMY your back brother" Sam wanted to scream at the asshole that just said that and when he went to look, the guy he was with earlier when they were making the drug deal looked between the guy and Sam.

"I knew it you're a cop I knew it you liar I knew I shouldn't have trusted you"

Sam wanted to strangle who ever just blew his 8 month case that kept his wife away from him.

When he turned to see who it was he was not surprise to see his…

In this story Andy and Sam are married. They have been married for 2 years now and the only people that know they are married are Oliver, Jerry, Noelle, and Frank. Also Nick is in it and he and Gail are married but no one knows because they went to Vegas. Everyone else is the same Frank and Noelle, Oliver and Zoe, Jerry and Traci. So no and so on.

I hope you like this and if you want me to write something different just PM me and I can hopeful write what you want :D.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sam turned around to see the asshole that just blew his case he saw two people standing next to each other detectives Luke Callaghan and Jerry Barber.

Jerry looked at Sam with the most scared look on his face and pointed at Luke and then ran for his office.

Luke looked confused then he saw Sam and then he shook his head and walked fast to his office and closed the door.

Oliver was laughing his ass off at Jerry running away so he couldn't up cuff Sam. So he had to call Andy. "Hey you" Andy pointed at herself.

"Me"

"Yeah you"

"What"

"UN Cuff me please this one can't he's laughing" Sam was looking at Oliver laugh all he could think if was I'm going to get you back you ass.

Andy wanted to laugh too but she knew he was mad so she didn't she was just going to wait till he leave to Best office.

That's when Dov notice Andy un cuffing his arrest and he walked up to Andy and the guy.

"Hey Andy what are you doing I just arrested him?"

Oliver couldn't stop he had to sit seeing Dov ask that question just finished it he need to sit. Andy finial laughed she couldn't take it.

"Oh Dov this is an undercover" Andy said between laughs.

"I see you find that funny McNally" Sam was so going to get his wife and best friends later.

Dov wanted to floor to open up and eat him up. He looked at Andy and Oliver laughing and he looked at Sam. He wanted to run with the look on Sam face.

Sam was pissed he wanted to kill Jerry but first he had to tell Best what happened. So he walked to his office and started to tell him what happened.

Of course Boyd was pissed and wanted to kill Dov for killing his case but what could he do what done was done.

When Sam was done with all of what happened he went to the locker room to change. All Sam wanted to do was go home to his wife but Dov had to come in and make him even madder.

"Uh Sir I um I'm sorry I didn't know… I'm sorry" Dov wanted to cry Sam looked like he wanted to eat him alive.

"Well when someone tells you they are on the job maybe you should listen" Sam knew he was being an ass but he was mad and all he wanted to go home.

"I'm sorry again sir"

"Yeah yeah whatever can I finish now or are you going to watch"

"Sorry I'll just go sorry"

Dov ran out of the locker so fast you would have though his ass was on fire. Oliver saw this and started laughing again and went back to his paper work.

* * *

Sam and Andy finally made it home and Andy was fussing with him to let her driving home so he could relax but he's more stubborn than she is so she let him drive. When they got out of the car, Sam was on Andy in an instant and they made their way to the door of the house.

Before Andy could turn around, Sam moved behind her, grabbed her hips with both hands and pressed his body firmly against her up against the wall. His hands then traveled down her thighs and up to the hem of my dress. She moved her hips against his obvious arousal and Sam growled and grinded his hips deeper into her as he sucked on her neck.

Fuck! He growled? Holy shit she wonders if she can make him do it again.

She reached her hand behind his neck and grabbed onto the hair back there and pulled his face closer to her as he continued to suck on her neck. She moved her ass in a circular motion and placed one hand on the wall to push harder back onto him. Sam let loose a muzzled groan in her neck. Suddenly she felt the fingers of his right hand make a slow line up my thigh and travel up and under her dress. His hand traveled higher up until it reached her wet center and his finger glazed across her bare skin. He moaned loudly, realizing that she was pantiless and rubbed teasingly slow circles against her clit. She gasped loudly and threw her head back against his hard chest.

"So wet, Andy. Fuck…," he growled in her ear.

She made him growl again. She made him growl again.

Sam continued to slowly rub her engorged clit with his thumb and she groaned in annoyance, wanting more. As if he knew what she was thinking, he slid two fingers inside of me and she gasped on contact. He began to pump in and out of her with force as she grabbed onto the wall for support for her suddenly weak knees. Feeling herself wobble slightly, Sam tightened his grip on her and quickened the pace of his fingers pumping in and out of her. Her breathing became ragged and her heart raced. She could feel herself about to cum as her walls began to clench around his hands.

"Saaa…oh god…mmm?" I moaned

"Mmmm should I keep doing this babe Can I make you come over and over like this?" he asked with a growl.

Fuck yes you can! She though.

"Yesss…Saa…mmmm…..uhhhhh….fuuuckkk!" She screamed as she came.

He sucked on her ear and growled as he continued his pumping while she rode out her orgasm. She had her forehead pressed against the cool wall as she tried to catch her breath and force the stars from in front of her eyes. She jumped and squealed when he pulled out of her. She heard Sam try and cover a laugh at her reaction.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," I breathlessly said as we stepped into the living room.

"Yeah? And why is that?" he asked with his ever present dimpled smile.

"Because I just had an amazing orgasm and am quite happy right now, whereas from the look of your jeans, you have a pretty big problem going on down there," she said smugly.

Sam stood there for a few seconds without saying a word. He thought she had him until he grunted, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, walking quickly to the bedroom.

Oooh! Me likey. Him Caveman. Him want Andy she though.

When they entered the room Sam made a beeline for the bed and threw her on their huge king sized bed. He climbed up on the bed on all fours and approached her slowly, like a lion stalking his prey. As he hovered above her, he moved his lips down to hers and kissed her with the most passion that she has ever experienced. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth while she nibbled on the top one. She opened her mouth wider to allow him to deepen the kiss and he did not disappoint. He pressed into her so deeply that her head moved deeper into the pillow and she moaned in response. They kissed until they had to finally break for air.

Sam sat up and pulled her into a sitting position by her hands. He slowly trailed his hands down her sides, fisted the fabric of her dress into his hands and pulled it up over her head. When the dress was off, she lied back down onto the bed and heard Sam gasp. She looked up into his eyes and they were overflowing with lust, while a smile graced his glorious face.

"So so beautiful, Andy. "He said as he began to grind his hips into her, making her moan again.

Fuck! Was all she could think.

"Please Sam" she breathlessly asked.

"What do you want babe?" he asked in a deep, sexy and incredibly husky voice.

"Please" I begged

He looked deeply into her eyes and with a smirk on his face he answered, "What I said was…what do you want because I want to eat you. I want to fuck you, Andy. I want to fuck you until you cum all over my dick and forget how to spell your own damn name."

Holy shit! Oh God I might come again just from the sound of his voice Andy though.

"Oh, Sam," she moaned.

That's all I could say. Can you blame me? The man always seems to make me either speechless or incredibly stupid. So, so sad. Though Andy.

"Oh fuck, Andy. You don't know how long I've waited for this. The things I want to do to you. Do you have any idea what you do to me, Andy?" he asked.

The feelings are mutual Sam. You have no idea.

"Why don't you shut up and show me," I said as she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist.

A low groan escaped his chest as he grabbed her hips tighter and kissed her harder than before. He pulled her tongue deeper into his mouth and began to suck on it. He wrapped his arms around her hips and grabbed her ass as the tips of his fingers grazed her heated core from behind. She began to pant and her breathing picked up as she moaned louder and louder into his mouth each time he grazed het engorged clit. He removed his lips from her as he kissed his way down her breasts, gently kissing her ear, neck and collarbone. He kneaded her breasts in his hands as he licked and sucked on her already hard right nipple with his mouth. His free hand played with her left breast making her other nipple just as hard, switching to give each breast equal attention.

His kisses made their way down her body at an agonizingly slow pace. Sam licked and kissed every inch of her stomach, sides and ribs. He continued his kissing, not stopping until he made his way down to her hips. He grabbed onto her thighs and slowly spread them open wide as possible. Sam growled and licked his lips when he saw her shaven, glistening pussy and maneuvered his body between mine.

"Fucking beautiful." He whispered as he placed an open mouth kiss on her clit. He kissed the inside of each thigh all the way to the crease on the side of her slit and traced his tongue along the same path. He took one long lick from her opening to her clit and swirled his tongue around her clit. She could see his amazing brown eyes looking up at her, hooded and dark with desire and almost came right there.

Sam's tongue was dancing around her clit and her entrance, teasing her to the point of no return. He entered two fingers into her and moved them slowly, as he teased her with his tongue, lips and hands.

"Oh my god…you taste delicious, Andy. I don't know if I can stop," he moaned into her. Her breath started picking up, and she moaned louder when he inserted another finger and twisted them around as he thrust in and out, causing her to moan incoherently. As she could feel her walls pulsating around his fingers, he pumped faster and faster into her as he tongue increased in pace. He curled his fingers toward her G-Spot.

"I want you to come all over my face, Andy. Do it. Come for me."

As if he was the captain of this pussy ship, she came on command. Holy shit this was a big one. She screamed loudly as she thrashed on the bed and grinded his face deeper into her as the waves continued to crash over her. He pinned her waist down with his free hand and moaned "MMMM!" into her clit, causing me to thrash even more.

Oh my god! The things that man did with his tongue should be illegal Andy though.

When he finally moved from in between her legs and she lay there catching her breath, he started to remove his clothes. I'd seen him shirtless before and felt his body, but nothing could prepare for the full nakedness that is Sam Swarek. Holy shit this man's body should have a fucking shrine built for it. Perfect. His face is beautiful beyond compare. His shoulders are broad and strong. His arms are cut, firm and hard, but not bulky and over-bearing. His chest is tight, masculine and warm, His abs are just about the most lickable things that I have ever seen and if I wanted to do laundry, I already have a damn washboard. His thighs look magnificently strong. As I ate him up

With my eyes, they glazed over when they landed on his incredibly huge and deliciously hard cock. Feeling it is one thing, but shit seeing it is completely another.

Oh my damn.

She has to admit, the thought of seeing him naked was just as arousing as anything. But now seeing him and thinking about the things he was going to do with her body was making the wetness pool between her legs again.

He noticed the wetness between her legs and moaned. "Andy, you are going to be the death of me." He gazed intently at her for a moment and her breath caught at the sight of the intensity in his eyes. He licked his lips and crawled in between her legs, giving her one more, long lick before he kissed his way up to her lips. He leaned in and kissed her with a raw passion, gazing down at her with an intense fire in his eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and we both groaned in pleasure when he put his full body weight on her and their naked bodies finally touched. His skin was hot and sinful and felt amazing pressed up against her.

Sam placed his forehead to her and his breathing became slightly more labored, with the anticipation of what was about to happen.

He leaned most of his weight on one elbow and slipped one of his hands in between us to guide his granite-like hard on into her at an agonizingly slow and teasing pace. This slow, teasing shit just will not do. She needs him to fuck her and she needed it now. "This is not a love-making session, Sam. I want you to fuck me," she said in a voice that she did not even recognize. This voice was the sexiest and huskiest shit that she has ever heard come from her.

Sam must like 'Commanding Andy', because the smirk that was on his face turned into the happiest grin imaginable. "As you wish." He said as he grabbed her wrists, held them above her head and rammed the rest of his hardness into her, causing the both of us to moan loudly in response. He steadied himself to let her get accustomed to his size.

Accustomed to size my ass! Have you seen the shit he's packing? Andy laughed in her mind.

After a few seconds of 'getting accustomed', he began to move in and out of her. He grabbed her breasts and massaged them as he moaned and grunted with each pump into me. She moaned loudly and moved her hips up to meet his thrusts causing him to hit her clit with each contact. He leaned over and put one of her nipples in his mouth as he hitched her left leg around his waist and propped her ass up with his hands, causing him to hit deeper inside her than before.

"Fuck Sam." she moaned as he slowed down and gave her incredibly long strokes, sheathing himself completely in her. This made him hit every inch inside of her, including that damn "g" spot. She reached up and grabbed the hair behind his neck and pulled his lips down to her for another kiss.

"Oh god, Andy. You feel so fucking good," he groaned into her mouth.

"Right back at ya."

Sam smiled at this then sat up. He grabbed her ankles and placed her legs behind his neck linking her ankles together. He scooted off the bed with her still attached to him, picked her up off the bed and walked me over to the dresser. He sat on top of the waist high dresser with her facing the mirror, pulled her closer to him, grabbed her hips with one hand, the dresser with the other and slammed into her over and over and he lifted her up and down his cock.

Seeing herself fucking Sam in the mirror was the biggest turn-on ever. His back muscles strained as they held her up and worked her body over his. Beads of sweat fell down his neck making him glisten. His head fell back and his Black hair was pressed tightly up against the mirror, giving her a visual of his beautiful neck.

He lifted her up higher and pounded her down harder onto him, meeting every thrust with his own hips. He felt so fucking good, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt her walls clenching around him and her legs started to shiver. Her breathing picked up and her heart felt like it was about to explode out of her chest.

"Ooooh fuck, Sam," she loudly moaned as she felt herself about to cum.

"Are you coming for me, Andy?" he growled. She nodded her head yes and he continued to make her ride him.

"You've got the best pussy, Andy. Holy shit," he murmured.

That did it!

"SAM! Oh shit. SAM!" she screamed as her body convulsed and the biggest orgasm she's ever experienced ripped through her body. It was never ending and wave after wave kept her on a high. Sam continued the pounding as she was riding out her orgasm. He reached his hand down between us and pinched her clit again, quickly launching her into another orgasm and the other one wasn't even finished yet.

"HOLY FUCCCK…" she screamed

"Oh God, Andy….Fuckkk...I'm…I…" he loudly moaned as he pumped in and out of her, grunting and groaning as she cried out his name during her orgasm. Her walls clenched around him and she soon found him coming with her, her milking him for all he was worth. He leaned his forehead into her neck and breathed heavily as his orgasm took him over. He stopped moving her over him and placed her feet on top of the dresser and pulled her closer to him. His stomach grazed her sensitive clit and she hissed at the sensation.

After his breathing slowed, he removed his head from the crook of her neck and placed soft wet kisses from her neck, to her ear and over to her mouth. He kissed her gently as his lips softly caressed hers.

They made love again in there bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up to the sun shining in his face he then felt her warm body next to his and he smiled. He was finial home and could do whatever he wanted like what he was about to do now.

Sam looked down and his beautiful wife and smiled she looked so adorable snuggled up to his side naked. Sam let his hand wonder under the sheets. Feeling the curves of his wife and squeezing the round bottom that he loved soo much. Sam like being felt being a selfish horny bastard so he woke Andy up.

Andy opened her eyes and looked at Sam and saw the look in his eyes and she knew what he wanted. But she was going to mess with his a little bit.

"Hi" said Andy in a soft tone. Sam grinned at her and squeezed her side again Andy could feel his morning wood on her leg so she rubbed her leg up and down a little. Sam groaned at what Andy was doing to him.

"Mmmm are you hungry do you want me to make you something?" Andy asked in a huskily tone.

"I don't want to get up yet. I want to be selfish and tie your little ass to the bed to keep you here with me for the entire day."

"As tempting as that sounds and God does it sound good, I need sustenance Swarek," she laughed.

Hmmm yet again being selfish, and horny bastard that he was all he thought was should keep this sexy naked woman in bed with me or give in to the growling of my stomach and let this goddess cook for me. Decisions, decisions.

"Not hungry," he answered.

She laughed lightly and then leaned in closer to his ear. "Well…what if I said me ether, would you let me play "Ride-A-Swarek"? She whispered.

That did it. I'm up!

"Then I say fuck yes"

She growled as she climbed on me and began grinding her hips onto his already hard cock.

"You liked that shit, huh?"

"Fuck Yes!" she moaned.

"Ride me baby ride me" he growled in her ear

"Fuck," she groaned as she pulled his left ear lobe into her hot mouth and bit down on it and continued to grind her wet core into him seeking the friction she craved. He hissed in response and grabbed her hips to press her harder against him.

"Oh god Sam!"

He crashed his lips to hers while she teasingly slow, slid her hot, wet core onto his cock. He groaned and bucked his hips on contact pounding himself harder into her. She moaned out his name loudly. He grabbed onto her hips while she leaned forward and palmed his chest. She hovered above him and he thrusted his hips up to meet hers, earning a cry of his name each time.

God did he love the sound of his name on her lips.

Andy began pushing down harder onto him and swirling her hips in a circular motion. He was hitting her 'g spot' and she started bucking on him wildly. He grabbed tighter onto her hips as her walls began to clench tighter around him. His thumb found her clit and he stroked it as Andy's breathing hitched in her throat and her chest and neck blushed a beautiful red.

Shortly after, she was riding out her orgasm as her hands fisted in her hair and her body quivered above him.

Her body started to go limp and he told her that he wasn't done with her yet. He rolled them back over so that his body was hovering over hers. He started to slowly move in and out of her earning delicious sounding groans from his beloved. He grabbed onto her thighs and pushed harder into her.

"Fuck me faster, Sam."

Oh fuck. I love it when she talks like this

"My pleasure baby."

A primitive growl escaped his throat and he gripped the headboard for leverage and pounded into her. She started screaming and he felt her walls quake around him as they moved. He felt himself about to cum and wanted to bring her over with him. He gripped the headboard with one hand while his thumb once again found her clit and they both screamed as they came together. His body quivered as he emptied into her. Andy moaned and screamed his name, fisting his hair in her hands as they both continued to ride the waves. He collapsed onto her, leaning most of his weight on his elbows as they both tried to catch a much-needed breath.

"Sweet Jesus. Is it always going to be like this?"

"It will if I have anything to say about," he said as he rolled onto his side and pulled her closer to him. She nudged his nose with hers and kissed him. He started to deepen the kiss when her stomach growled. He laughed and she scowled at him.

"I knew I was forgetting something," she laughed. "Is there any food here?" he asked. He looked into her eyes wanted to see if she was telling the truth. "Yes I think I can make something with what we have" she said

After gazing back at for a moment, her lips made a motion to kiss him when the phone rang. "Ugh this better be good" groaned Sam with a giggling Andy under him.

"What?" Sam said in a frustrated tone. Andy pushed away from Sam and got out of the bed naked and walked over to the end of the bed to get his shirt from the night before.

"Sammy brother woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Oliver laughed. Sam was ignoring Oliver and he watched Andy walk around the room naked he groaned as he watched her.

"What do you want Shaw I'm business here" Sam asked.

"Nothing just wanted to see how you were doing" Oliver laugh over the phone.

Sam wanted to kill Oliver "well you just cockblocked me so how do you think I fell?" Sam said sarcastically.

"I know that's why I'm laughing I'll see you later brother" with that Oliver hung up and Sam looked at the phone and threw it on the bed and let out a groan.

* * *

Sam and Andy got ready for work that morning they both decide that she would keep McNally as her name at work because it would be to confusing when someone call on one of them. But they both also decided that they weren't going to say anything but they will kiss and hug. It's no one's business if they found out ok if they did that's ok too.

Sam and Andy drove to the station and they walked hand and hand into the station and kissed and walked into their locker rooms. Oliver was already at his locker changing when Sam walked in. "Hey brother had a nice morning?" Oliver stiffed a chuckle.

"Very funny brother I wonder how Zoe would feel if I told her about the strip club you took me to for my bachelor party, hmm." Sam laughed at Oliver pale face.

"Now that is uncalled for brother really, that was low" Oliver looked at Sam with a frown.

"Well you better think about that the next time you make funny of me not getting any" Sam smile with dimples and all.

Oliver huff out of the locker with a laughing Sam changing.

* * *

Andy walked into the locker room and spotted Noelle at her locker and nodded hi and walked to her locker.

Traci came running in and ran up to Andy and grabbed her and yelled "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Andy was startled at what Traci had done.

"Woooah what are you talking about and why are you screaming?" Andy asked confused.

"You're married to Swarek why didn't you tell me?" Andy eyes widened.

"Shhhh Trace relax, I didn't tell anyone because it's none of their business and I didn't tell you because Sam was undercover and you didn't ask."

"Ugh Andy!..." Traci looked around and found that everyone was gone and looked at Andy with a smirk. "Well is he any good?" Traci asked.

"What do you mean?" Andy asked confused.

"You know" Traci moves her hips suggestively.

"Oooh" Andy face turned bright red. "Heavenly"

"Dammmm really how big is he?"

"Ooh come on Traci I'm not telling you how big my husband is …" Andy looked around to make sure no one was listening or around. "Huge" Andy whisper to Traci.

"Huge, what's huge McNally?" A voice startled both Andy and Traci they both turned to see who was there.

No other then Sam Swarek was standing right behind, both of them turned bright red. "Oh nothing honey" Andy said quickly before turning around to get finish getting dress.

"Are you sure?" Sam had heard both ladies talking before he walked in so he knew what they were talking about. Sam was trying to get her back for yesterday.

"Yup"

"I'll see you out there Andy, Sir" Traci ran out of the locker fast before Andy could say any.

"Sooooo I'm big huh" Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

Andy laughed and kissed him on the lips. They both left the locker room and walked into parade. She kissed him again and she walked up to were Traci had a chair ready for her. Sam walked over to Oliver, Noelle, and Jerry they were waiting for Frank to come in and start parade.

Frank walked in to the room and started Parade. "Hello good morning" Everyone murmured good morning Frank wouldn't have that "Come on everyone, look alive Good Morning".

"Good Morning Sir" they all shouted.

"There we go, well I would like to say welcome to one of our own Sam Swarek for a safe return from Guns and Gangs" Frank looked at Sam and everyone clapped and welcomed him back.

"Well there is not much to say this morning so, McNally your with Shaw, Diaz your on desk, Nash is with the D's, Peck your with Williams, Collins is in booking, and last but not least Swarek you got Esptein…" Frank was cut off by everyone's laughing at the last partnering. Dov looked green at what the staff sergeant had just said and Sam wanted to kill Frank. Was this some kind of punishment though Sam. Oliver almost fell over with what Frank had said he was dyeing "Alright people, alright Serve, Protect and don't kill you Partner!" with that everyone got ready to leave.

"Oh brother I feel for you at least I got McNally" Oliver laugh and walked to the coffee station.

Andy got up and walked over to Sam "Oh baby it's not that bad" Andy wanted to laugh soo bad at her husband's pain she kissed him and padded his back and walked over to a still laughing Oliver.

Sam wanted to kill everyone he had the worst luck ever.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! And just so you guys know I will post this story about once a week and it will be either Thursday or Friday so don't lose faith if you don't see me update. Thank you. : D Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

_Last week_

"_Well there is not much to say this morning so, McNally your with Shaw, Diaz your on desk, Nash is with the D's, Peck your with Williams, Collins is in booking, and last but not least Swarek you got Esptein…" Frank was cut off by everyone's laughing at the last partnering. Dov looked green at what the staff sergeant had just said and Sam wanted to kill Frank. Was this some kind of punishment though Sam. Oliver almost fell over with what Frank had said he was dyeing "Alright people, alright Serve, Protect and don't kill you Partner!" with that everyone got ready to leave._

"_Oh brother I feel for you at least I got McNally" Oliver laugh and walked to the coffee station._

_Andy got up and walked over to Sam "Oh baby it's not that bad" Andy wanted to laugh soo bad at her husband's pain she kissed him and padded his back and walked over to a still laughing Oliver. _

_Sam wanted to kill everyone he had the worst luck ever._

* * *

Sam wanted to die, why him? "Esptein come on I don't have all day." Sam said it a little harsh but he was pissed.

Dov almost ran out the door after his new training officer. Dov wanted to cry maybe if he said sorry again he wouldn't be too hard on him.

"Umm Sir I… I am sorry I didn't mean to get your cover blown. If there is anything I could do to make up for it..." Sam cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Esptein, could you do me a favor and shut up." Dov zipped his lips and threw away the key. Sam rolled his eyes and said "Now as your training officer, don't touch anything, still I tell you. I will not hold your hand. I'm not your girlfriend and lastly I like my coffee black and in my hand after parade." Sam smiled his dimpled smile at Dov.

Sam was kind of happy to be back on the streets and back home; man did he miss his wife. When Sam thought it was going to be a somewhat of an easy shift back Dov opened his mouth again.

"So umm sir I saw that you were kissing Andy, I mean officer McNally" Sam glared at his rookie.

"So what?" Sam wanted to beat Dov. All he wanted was quiet time but no Dov had to talk.

"Well umm I thought you were married and I know she is?" Sam was at a red light and he turned to look at his rookie.

"I can't kiss my wife now Esptein?" Sam smiled when he saw Dov pale and looks away from him.

"Ohh sorry sir I did mean to… sorry' Dov shrugged his shoulder.

"Whatever rookie now shut up" Sam saw the green and started to move.

But once again Dov couldn't shut up "Soo how was the UC sir I mean you're like a legend..." Dov rambled about what he had heard about Sam. Sam signed he wanted to cry.

"You know Esptein I'm a married man maybe you shouldn't be talking to me like that. I kind off don't swig that way if you know what I mean." Sam smile inward that would shut him up for a while.

But he was wrong Dov just changed the subject. For the first time in forever Sam though about praying for Dov to shut up. "You know your worst then my wife and she talks a lot."

When Sam said that Dov went on a ramble about Andy and their friends. Sam wanted to cry again. He rubbed his face and continued driving.

It was late afternoon they had got a few drunks and a disturbance call when a call came through.

"15-05 report of shots fired in Grandarvines Park"

"10-4" "Esptein lights" Dov turned the light as Sam drove over to the scene.

When Sam pulled up he noticed it was quiet and there was no one around, he pull his weapon and motioned for Dov to do the same. Sam walked over to one of the bushes and looked over to see if anything was there. All he saw was a body lying on the floor about ten feet away. He motioned for Dov to follow him.

When he got to the body he saw that it was a girl about sixteen bleed from the chest and leg. When he check for pulse there was none he radioed it in. "Dispatch this is 15-05 there a body here on the south end of Grandarvines Park, requesting back up"

"10-4"

"10-77"

"ETA 5 mins"

"10-4"

When Sam looked at the girl again he saw that her clothes were ripped and out of place he closed his eyes and prayed that the girl was not raped.

When back up came he saw the D's come over and asked what happened. So he told them what had happened while the medical examiner looked over the body.

"Well it looks like two GW's one to the chest and one to the leg. Her clothes are ripped and there show signs of a struggle. There is also semen on her so it looks like she was raped." Everyone that was standing there cursed that poor girl was raped and killed.

Sam took every raped case to his heart. Also the fact that the girl looked like Andy hit him even more she had long brown hair almost same build she was tiny, but so was Andy.

The girl was about 5'4 Andy was a little smaller standing at 5'2. Sam had laughed when Oliver commented about the height different Sam was about 6 foot, 6'1. So Andy was tiny compared to him sometimes he was scared that she was a cop. She could get hurt but he knew that's what she wants and he's not going to stop her.

But see this girl hit him hard he knew he would do anything in his power to get the son of a bitch that did it. So he went back to the station to help the D's find out who did it.

* * *

Sam hadn't noticed what time it was till Andy came walking in the door with her street clothes on. "Hey" Andy said softly.

He looked up and saw his beautiful wife looking at him. He signed and pulled his chair back and patted his lap. She sat down and he wrapped his arm around him and hugged her to him.

She rubbed his back while he thought of what to say to her. "I know what happened Sam Dov told me, I know you need to do this so I'm going to the penny with Traci then home ok?" Andy said softly to her husband.

Sam pulled away and dug for his keys to the truck. She shook her head. "No you need them I'll have Traci drive me. I'll text you when I get to the penny then when I get home ok?"

Sam nodded his head and cupped her face "Thank you. Please be safe. I love you" and with that he kissed her. He watched her walk up to Traci and leaves the station.

About ten minutes later he got a text she was at the penny. He smiled and went back to his work.

* * *

It had been about two hours later when he got another text _Hey babe, I'm home love you Andy _Sam smiled and texted her back _Ok Love you too I'll be home soon ;)_.

Sam got up to get coffee he was tired he had been up for more than 13 hours and he was ready to go home. Then had found nothing to help break the case. When Sam looked at his watch it was almost midnight.

He was about to go to the locker room when his phone started to ring. When he looked down he saw that it was Andy so he picked it up "Hey babe I just abo…" Andy cut him off.

"Sa… Sam I think there is someone here" she whispered in a terrified voice.

"What do you mean someone's there Andy who's there?" Sam was trying to stay together but he was scared.

"I'm in the closet in ….. the" there was a muffled sound.

"hall Sam hurry they keep calling my name"

Sam ran to Best office "Andy in trouble someone ids him my house hurry send units NOW!" Best scrambled to the phone while Sam ran out of the Station.

"Andy Babe what happening now?" Sam jumped in the car and screeched out of the parking lot and raced home.

"I don't know Sam it's..." she was cut off by the sound of the voice "Officer McNally come out, come where ever you are." Sam could hear footsteps walk passed the door.

"I think he gone Sam…." Sam heard screaming and someone struggling over the phone.

"ANDY, ANDY" Sam screamed over the phone. The voice spoke over the phone "Well hello Officer Swarek long time to see, well hear since were on the phone"

Sam was fuming there was traffic there was road work going on it was slowing him down. "Who are you, you son of a bitch you better not hurt her."

"Oh is that anyway to speak to someone that has your very pretty wife now is it. Also I'm hurt you don't know who I am. Well I'll give you a hint. God's Good Grace ring any bells. Well got to go by officer" the man hung up.

Sam was pissed and scared the man on the other line was no other then Jamie Brennan. The man that also killed him a few years back he had his wife.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! Till next week Enjoy.

_10-77 means ETA_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for any mistakes_

* * *

_Last time _

"_I think he gone Sam…." Sam heard screaming and someone struggling over the phone. _

"_ANDY, ANDY" Sam screamed over the phone. The voice spoke over the phone "Well hello Officer Swarek long time to see, well hear since were on the phone"_

_Sam was fuming there was traffic he was road work going on it was slowing him down. "Who are you, you son of a bitch you better not hurt her."_

"_Oh is that anyway to speak to someone that has your very pretty wife now is it. Also I'm hurt you don't know who I am. Well I'll give you a hint. God's Good Grace ring any bells. Well got to go by officer" the man hung up._

_Sam was pissed and scared the man on the other line was no other than Jamie Brennan. The man who also killed him a few years back he had his wife. _

* * *

Sam violently pulled his car up to his house and ran to the door. When he got there he could see the door was kicked in and broken.

When he walking in to the hall way the living room was a mess someone had ripped the couch and threw the chairs around the coffee table they had in the middle of the room was broken glass was everywhere.

Sam walked further into the house and saw pictures that were on the walls were on the floor and broken when he made it to the stairs he took two at a time and all but ran to his room and saw everything in there was turned upside down.

His and Andy clothes were everywhere their pillows were cut open. There was also blood in the room Sam wanted to cry he could believe this was coming back to haunt him.

Sam remember the day he meat Andy like it was yesterday he had just taking the UC op for one Jamie Brennan.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sam was at the Al Pine Inn having a drink with the guys he worked with. He was trying to get info on his boss Jamie Brennan. When he walked up to the bar to get another beer._

"_Hey what can I get you?" Said the sweetest voices Sam has ever heard._

_When Sam looked up he saw the most beautiful brunette he has ever seen. She was so tiny compare to him he was about 5'3 when he was almost 6 foot. Her lips look like he could kiss them all day full and pouty. _

_Sam was staring at her when she asked him again "Hello are you ok?" she was waving her hand in his face when he snapped out of it. _

"_Umm sorry can I get another beer?" he smiled with his dimples and he saw her blush. Sam smiled got bigger the dimples always got them._

* * *

Sam ever since that day was captivated by her beauty. It took him a while for her to finally say yes to him for a date.

It was the best night of his life but it was fake he could us his real name and he was mad at that. He was JD not Sam. He hadn't known what to do about that.

She told him that she was working there for the money and because they were then only ones hiring at the time.

He was worried she would get hurt she was tiny after all but she always told him she was fine. He believed her but one day when he was at the apartment with her Jamie made a surprise visit.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sam and Andy where lying in bed when Sam heard a knock at the door. Sam and Andy had been dating for some time. It took him forever to get her to say yes to him but she finally did after a month. _

"_Hey JD it's me Jamie" Sam hear his boss say behind the door. _

_Sam was scared he didn't know what to do, he quickly got out of bed and turned the cameras on and got his gun. Andy was shocked at what Sam was doing. She didn't know he was a cop at all._

_Sam turned and put his finger on his lips and Andy nodded but he knew she would want answers when he was done._

_Sam went and answered the door "Hey boss what's up?"_

_Jamie walked into the apartment and looked around "Nothing I just wanted to drop by, Oh here I have coffee." Jamie handed him a coffee cup._

_Jamie then noticed a high heel on the floor "Had company?" Jamie wiggled his eyebrow at Sam._

"_Ha ha just the girlfriend she is asleep right now." Jamie nodded and looked at Sam for a few seconds._

"_So JD I was wondering what kind of connections do you have by the docks." Jamie looked at Sam with a serious expression._

"_Umm Yea I have a boat God's Good Grace, I can have a buddy of my I'll have talk to you..." Sam looked at Jamie waiting for an answer._

"_Ok… well I'll let you get back to it." with that he left and Sam told there waiting for Andy to get him._

_End of flash back_

* * *

Andy had flipped out on that day he had told her everything. She was pissed that he lied to her but she understood but she was still pissed. She left the apartment that day not knowing she would possible never see Sam again.

Jamie Brennan had made Sam and he spoke to her about it she freaked and call the station and told them what happened. They had found Sam but he was beaten up pretty bad.

Sam remembers her screaming for him in the hospital.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_WHERE IS HE?" Andy came running in to the emergency room._

"_WHERE SAM I WANT TO SEE HIM WHERE IS HE?" she was looking at the women behind the desk._

"_Ma'am calm down…"_

"_NO TELL ME WHERE HE IS"_

_Before she could say anymore Sam call for her "Andy I'm over here" He waved his hand and she ran over to him._

"_Oh my god, Sam are you ok" Andy grabbed his face and looked him over. She saw the blood on his face the way he was holding his hand to himself. _

_She whimpered at what he looked like "Hey…" Sam grabbed her chin with his injured arm and looked into her eyes "I'm ok, I'm fine" Andy nodded but still had tears in his eyes._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Sam also remembers after that when she took care of him and she meet his friends. They all loved her and were happy for their friend.

But now she is gone and Jamie Brennan was the person to blame. Sam walked back down the stair and saw that the CSI team working on the house and Detective looking around trying to find something.

Sam walked out of his house and walked up to Frank and Jerry they had a control center up in the drive way.

"Brennan its Brennan." Sam said while trying to hold it together. He couldn't break down now his wife need him.

"Sammy are you sure they happened a long time ago…" Sam cut jerry off before he could finish.

"He called me and told be "God's Good Grace" the only people who knows about that was Me, Andy, you too and the guns and gang guy I was working with at the time." Sam said fuming.

"Ok, ok ummm… we need to look up…" Sam blocked out what Jerry was stay he was scared his wife is missing.

"Detective I think you may want to hear this." A CIS man walked up to the detective and told him something that would both excite and scare Sam at the same time.

"We had the blood tested at the lab and it came back as Mrs. Swarek, and other men a one Jamie Brennan there was other person with him but we don't know who it is. We are having that tested as we speak…" Sam cut him off.

"What do you mean you don't know who it is THAT'S MY WIFE AND SHE IS MISSING…" Sam had his fist at his sides.

"Sammy calm down, Is there anything else we need to know?" Jerry looked at the CSI he was fuming too his friend just got his wife back after a long undercover.

"Ummm…" he seem un sure of what to say the officer in front of him looked already to kill and he didn't what to be the one to tell him this but it's his job so.

"WHAT?" Sam screamed.

"Sir it looks like your wife….."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and all the followers. I'm sorry I took so long putting this out I hope you like it and I will see you next time. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Because I'm nice I will let you see some of the chapter I was going to put up next week._**

* * *

Sorry for any mistakes

_Last time on McSwarek_

"_What do you mean you don't know who it is THAT'S MY WIFE AND SHI IS MISSING…" Sam had his fist at his sides._

"_Sammy calm down, Is there anything else we need to know?" Jerry looked at the CSI he was fuming too his friend just got his wife back after a long undercover._

"_Ummm…" he seem un sure of what to say the officer in front of him looked already to kill and he didn't what to be the one to tell him this but it's his job so._

"_WHAT?" Sam screamed._

"_Sir it looks like your wife….."_

* * *

_Pregnant._

_She pregnant._

His wife is having his baby and he didn't know about it. Did she know she was pregnant? Sam was shocked at what the CSI had said "Sir it looks like your wife is pregnant maybe about two months or so but she is pregnant…" Sam blocked out everything he had said after that.

Sam stood there in shook off what the man just told him his wife of two years is pregnant and missing. Jamie Brennan has is pregnant wife.

Sam thought back to when he was undercover. He promised her and himself that they would not tell a living soul what they did. Sam hadn't seen her in 6 months and missed her.

He called her and told her to come over. Don had told him she had been sick with a cold and he wanted to see her and make sure she was ok.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sam opened the door to his apartment and he wasted no time devouring her mouth with his and dominating the kiss. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her ass, lifting her up with his strong hands. _

_She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around this neck and they both moaned as they rubbed together._

_"Sam. Make love to me tonight." she told him and his eyes widened._

_"Are you sure." he asked and she nodded._

_"Yes, please I miss you." she said firmly. He nodded before claiming her lips in a kiss and using his hand to close the door of the room. _

_Clothes were gone quickly after that as they torn at each other's to get them off. She marveled in how perfect Sam's tan body looked above her. He was beautiful and the way he looked at hers made her feel like the sexiest women alive._

_"You're absolutely perfect. And all mine." Sam said before returning his lips to her neck and kissing down her body. She arched into him as he paid her breast long attention. Sucking and biting them. She was so turned on and wet right now that she felt she would explode._

_He moved down her body after a while and came to rest between her legs. He looked up at her a smirked before running his tongue over her sex. She gasps and moaned as he licked her and sucked on her clit._

_"Oh god." she moaned as she exploded after only a few moments. He licked her until she came down from her high and crawled back up her body kissing every inch of skin as he made his way to her lips._

_He kissed me then and she moaned at the taste of her and him mixed together. He moved her legs around his waist and positioned himself at her entrance. He held it there for a moment looking into her eyes._

_"I love you Andy." he said and then dove in in one swift thrust. She gasps and he gave her a moment to adjust to his large size before he pulled back and thrust back in slowly._

_Before long she was a begging and moaning mess under him as she felt her second orgasm coming. He was grunting and panting hard above her._

_"Harder, Sam. Almost there." she panted and he nodded before tearing into her at a harsh pace, making her scream his name as he pushed her over the edge._

_He moaned her name into her neck as her walls clamped down on him and pulled him into orgasm right after her. He collapsed on top of her as we tried to caught their breath and she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling. It was amazing._

_"I love you too Sam." she said after a moment. He rose up to look at her._

_"I miss this." he said and she smiled._

_"I know but it's almost over Sam then you don't have to do this again." She said, he leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss._

_"I meant it. 100% mean it. This is the last time I'm going under Andy I can't stay away from you anymore." he said and she had to bite back tears of happiness._

_"Good, because I don't think I could live if you did again." she told him. He smiled a huge smile before kissing her again, she moaned when she felt him harden again and she rocked her hips causing him to hiss._

_They went another round before, falling asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her. The night was perfect._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Sam knew that had to be the night they made the baby. Now his wife is missing and pregnant.

* * *

Andy didn't know where she was it was cold and she had a bag over her head. When she moved her hands were tied behind her and her legs were tied too. She realized she was tied to a chair.

Andy moved again then she heard a voice that chilled her to the bone "Ah your awake should we began" she knew that voice it was the voice from the house.

* * *

Thanks for the review! I think this should hold you guys over till Monday or Tuesday. See you soon Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

_**There will be rape in this chapter I know you may not like this but it going to happen if you don't like this then please don't read it. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with this. **_

* * *

_Sorry for any mistakes_

_**Last time **_

_Andy didn't know where she was it was cold and she had a bag over her head. When she moved her hands were tied behind her and her legs were tied too. She realized she was tied to a chair._

_Andy moved again then she heard a voice that chilled her to the bone "Ah your awake should we began" she knew that voice it was the voice from the house._

* * *

_**There will be rape in this chapter I know you may not like this but it going to happen if you don't like this then please don't read it. I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable with this.**_

Suddenly the bag that was over Andy head was removed and she was blinded for a few seconds. When she focused in she saw the guy that took her was the say guy Sam had worked for in a case years ago.

Andy now knew this was revenge for putting him away. All she knew was to keep him talking and she would be ok. Hopefully. "Who are you?" Andy knew him but she need him to talk.

"Awwww you don't remember me sweetie, that's too bad I hope your husband comes fast or you may just not see him again." Andy eyes tear and then suddenly the bag is over her head again.

Andy hears him moving things and walking all around the room like he is looking for something. All Andy could do was pray that he did kill her.

All of a sudden Andy was on her back in the chair and water was pouring down her throat. She was gagging and choking she couldn't breathe. It was like a hot iron was burning her lungs. She tried to fight it but it was winning. Then it stopped and she could breathe again she coughed for a few second when it started again.

It went on for hours Andy didn't know if she could last any longer. It hurt too much he was going to kill her and she knew it she just hoped Sam didn't see her like this.

* * *

_Hours later_

Andy was siting upward when the bag over her head was taken off again. She saw the man look at her and want till she was focused.

When she did she didn't like what she saw he had a sick twisted smile on his face. "Sweetie, I think it's time we had funny what do you think..."

With that the man pulled out a knife and started cutting off Andy shirt and pants. Leaving her in her panties and lace bra, Andy was shaking with fear and freezing from the water.

She hoped he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do. She would wish for death if it did she couldn't live with the fact that someone other than her husband being inside her.

"Oh Mrs. Swarek what do we have here, you're a pretty little thing I see why Sammy boy picked you" He caressed her face and neck. Before he swiftly smacked her in the face.

She whimper when he did it hurt a lot he felt something warm dizzy down her face. That when she realized it was blood she looked at his hand and saw he had a ring on.

He hit her again but on the other side of her face. Blood pooled in her mouth she looked at him and spit in his face. He laughed and took the knife he had and cut her arm with it she let out a blood curling scream. That fucking hurt she thought.

He turned away from her and walked over to a table that had torture instrument on it. "You know I didn't want to do this but he made me, if he had just told me what happened to my family I would have let him died in peace but no he had to put me away. But know I have something of his that he wants and I can't wait to have fun with you sweetie." He turned around with a hammer in his hand and a smirk on his face.

All that was heard from that house was screaming.

Andy didn't know if she could live thought this anymore he hit her over and over again. Her hand was broken her right leg was bleeding from the knife he use to cut her. Her face hurt so bad she black out a few times during his torture.

She screamed out for Sam but she knew that they were alone and he could hear her. She wanted her husband she wanted to be home on the couch snuggled right up against him. But she wasn't and she didn't thing she would ever be again. She was losing a lot of blood and she was now on the floor where he left her when she pasted out from the water torture again.

Then she heard him again she wanted to cry but it just hurt too much to move at this point so she stayed as quiet as possible. She didn't know how long she was gone but she knew that she was there for a while.

"Awwww sweetie, are you tired?... Well I have something for you…." Suddenly the chair move and she was sitting upright again. She also heard some more noises.

She didn't know what it was but she didn't want to know. Her lungs were killing her and she wanted to sleep but she was scared if she did she wouldn't walk up. She tortured on and off for hours.

The bag that was over her head was removed again and her eye sight focused she saw the man that had her again. "Sweetie I have a present for you I hope you like it" when he moved to the side all and could whisper was

"_Sam_"

When Andy saw him he was tied to a chair in front of her he had blood dripping down his face. There was a duct tape over his mouth and he was tied to the chair.

He had his street clothes on his looked tired from what Andy could tell. One of her eyes was closing shut. She had tears in her eyes Sam was with her she didn't care that he was tied up all she care was that he was with her in what she thought would be her finial moments.

"Do you like my present sweetie, I think you do." He said into my ear.

He caressed her face again and looked at Sam "My My My Sammy boy don't you have a delicious wife here" he ran his hand down Andy chest to her stomach and over her panties.

Sam was struggling in his chair trying to get out of it. Andy whimper at what the man did she felt dirty and exposed. He walked over to Sam and ripped off the duct tape and said "Well I'll give you a few minute with your wife while I get ready" and walked out.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Andy said in a hoarse voice.

"I was looking for you and I came alone. God Andy what did he do to you. Babe I'm so sorry this happened I wish I could take this all away. This should be me not you.." Sam rambled.

"Sam it's ok. I missed you too" Andy sobbed out the last bit.

"Andy did you know that you are pregnant?" Andy was in disbelief.

"Oh god no oh my god Sam what if the baby is not ok what if…." Sam cut her off "Andy I will get you out of this and the baby will be fine ok we will be fine."

"Sam I hurt so much I was going to give up I don't know if I can take much more Sam I want you to know that I love you ok" Andy said while crying.

"Andy you are going to be fine we will make it out of this. Do you dare say goodbye to me ok?"

They both snapped their head to the door that slammed open. Jamie came back in and walked out to Sam "Sammy boy you have been bad" he slapped Sam in the face.

"Where is it?" the man screamed.

Sam laughed and spit in his face "Go to hell Brennan"

"Oh Sam you are going to regret that" with that he walked over to Andy after he gaged Sam again.

* * *

**(Graphic scene if you don't like this kind of stuff ship it please)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jamie threw her back onto the floor where the chair she was on broke under her weight, she watched as he took off his shirt and climbed on top of her.

Tears were running down her face as she tried to back away from him, but the he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them down on the floor. There was no escaping now. Jamie cut her neck with the knife and looked at Sam.

"Oh, look Sam, the little whore you call wife in some sexy underwear. I think she'll like this then. She dresses like a slut, so maybe I should treat her like one." He laughed out at the Sam.

He ripped her bra apart and her breasts came into view. Jamie licked his lips and dipped his head down to take a nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it harshly and bit into it. She screamed in pain but Jamie slapped her across her face and Jamie only bit her nipple harder. She was sobbing so hard she couldn't see straight, he just ignored her.

Sam was crying through his gag trying to get free.

"P-please s-s-stop, I don't w-want to do this." she managed to say through her sobbing.

"Shut up whore, I know you'll like this, just let me work my magic." He growled at her. She didn't like the sound of that at all. Jamie hands gripped her wrists harder, almost to the point of breaking them she sure.

"Ahhh…. fuck man she's got amazing tits." Jamie moaned out as he pinched and rolled her sore and now bloody nipples between his fingers.

Jamie continued to lick and bite her breasts as his hand moved down to her panties. She tried to squirm away from him but Jamie held her in place. Jamie managed to rip her panties off her body.

"Look Sammy, she shaves her pussy bare too. I knew this one was a slut." she didn't know why but at that moment she was cursing Tracie for having talked her into that bikini wax lasted week.

"Sam, I think I want to play with her now." James said.

He took both her wrists into one of his hands while with the other he reached down and began to fondle her breasts again. She knew that all she could do was lay there and cry.

So that was what she did, she laid there and sobbed as he raped her. She had tried to move away but it was useless.

Sam was sobbing he couldn't get to his wife he wanted to kill Brennan now more than ever.

Her thoughts were cut off when Jamie plunged 2 of his fingers into her_. It hurt like a bitch_ she though as she screamed out in pain.

"Fuck she's tight. And to think this is just with my fingers, I can't wait to get my cock in there." He grunted out as he pumped his fingers painfully in and out of her. She was sobbing loudly and begging him to stop the whole time.

Sam screamed out he want to kill that mother fucker so bad his hand was getting loose from its bind. He just need a few move seconds and his hand would be freed.

"Fuck I need to find a way to shut her up. All of her blubbering is getting annoying." Jamie complained. Jamie stopped what he was doing and seemed to be thinking for a moment. Then a smirk lit up his face.

"I know just the thing, but I need to find something to tie you pretty little hands with." He said as he climbed off her and began to search the room for something. She tried to jump up but Jamie kicked her side, he returned with some rope.

"Here, I can use this. Perfect." He said. He reached down with the rope in his hands and tied her hands behind her back. She was situated so that she was kneeling on the ground by the side of the wall, with her front half bent over it and her hand tied behind her back.

She was in pain the position she was in was killing her leg all she wanted to do was die. But she could do that she needed to be strong and fight thought this for Sam and for her baby.

Jamie knelt down behind her and fisted his hand in her hair and ranked her head back. "Ok now, I want you to be a good little slut and shut up while I fuck you. If you scream kill that fucker you call a husband over there. You understand?" He hissed. She wasn't capable of any words so she nodded her head slightly.

"Good, now get to work." He released her hair and shoved my face into the floor. She knew Sam was going to kill him and she could what to see it. She started to cry silently by then Jamie had taken all of his clothes off and was once again behind her.

He placed his dirty hands between my legs and moved them apart. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but all of a sudden I felt something wet on my…. down there. After a moment I realized it must be his tongue. He was licking and sucking on her and for some reason, her body began to respond. I didn't understand it, her mind was screaming no! loudly and repeatedly, but it seemed her body had other ideas.

The other sound that could be heard was Sam trying to get out of the chair that he was in.

Suddenly, Jamie grabbed her hips and yanked her back into his face, sucking and licking her faster and harder. Unable to hold it in any longer, she moaned from around the ground and began to cry even harder. She couldn't understand why this was happening to her. She wanted to die so bad.

Jamie kept up his actions and she was so ashamed when her hips began rock. She could feel something building in the pit of her stomach and she realized that he was going to make her orgasm.

All she could think about was Sam she didn't want to think about that was happening. Sam was he husband and he was the only one that should be doing this not this sick son of a bitch.

Sam was crying and trying to get to his wife curing himself for coming alone. He could only hope someone was coming to help.

Jamie was gripping her legs so hard she was sure they would be showing bruises within an hour. He kept up licking her and it felt like a fire was burning in her stomach until it suddenly spread through the rest of her body. She tried to resist the feeling and fight it but it was no use. She moaned because of it and whimpered and sobbed out of the humiliation of this man that was raping her was giving her an orgasm.

She felt Jamie sit up behind me. "Ha, look at that you whore, you did enjoy that." He laughed at her and smacked her across her butt hard enough that she was sure his hand-print would show up soon. She started to sob harder and tried to move but he was too strong for her aching body.

She felt Jamie's penis being pressed against her and then all of a sudden he was off of her. All he heard to screaming and grunts and then nothing.

**(End of graphic scene)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sam had got loose and ripped Brennan off Andy before he could finish rapping her. He beat him until he saw blood and that he was not moving.

He rushed over to Andy and untied her and took off his shirt and covered her as best as he could. At that moment they heard footsteps and people rushing down the stairs.

The first person Sam saw was Oliver. He had his gun out and pointed at Brennan on the floor. Andy had passed out and was limp in Sam arms. Oliver radio for an ambulance while cuffing Brennan.

* * *

.

.

.

Thanks for the Reviews! I don't really have anything to say this chapter was hard for me to write I don't like stuff like this happened and I hope you guys don't hate me.


	8. AN Sorry

_**A/N**_

**_I'm so sorry but I need to stop writing for a few days. I broke a few fingers and I'm in a little pain but when I get back on Monday I will update McSwaerk, Gone and When You Need Someone The Most._**


End file.
